Quite the Charmer
by DestinysFate
Summary: COMPLETE FANTASY-Chapter 8 up! In her life, it seemed the more she didn't want, the more she got. But now that she wants something.... she can't have it.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon........bla bla bla.........nothing is mine.......yada yada yada......  
  
Author's Note: *on knees* PLEASE give me some reviews! *puppy dog eyes* This is the VERY FIRST time I'm EVER writing a FIC on MY OWN! *sniffles* So, please. Could you give me a review? I mean, even if you're gonna be writing, "Good job." Trust me, that's enough for me. It'll make my day. *bounces in seat* Anyways, on with me story. *wink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Quite the charmer: Chappy 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah.....first day of school. How I love this day!" I mutter in fake enthusiasm as I walk up the stone steps to Sunnydale High. I look around and try to find the information office. I am completely lost and it doesn't help that I don't know a single person. I have just moved to Sunnydale, California a few days ago and I feel completely alone. This would've never have happened if it weren't for my dad. I would've been in Washington right now, strolling through the halls like I owned the place, laughing with my friends. But no, dad just had to have an affair with his secretary and divorce my mom. I growl as I remember how my dad had managed to take the house and most of our assets. I cannot believe my own father could be such a selfish bastard, I think bitterly. Now I'm here in Sunnydale because mom decided we needed a change of scenery. A new life.  
  
Ok....so the reason I'm here is partially my fault. I wasn't much of a Miss Goody-two-shoes back home. Don't get me wrong. I DID do my homework and got good grades, but sometimes, you just have to live a little. So, I became a troublemaker and what can I say? It was fun doing bad things at school. Oh, yuck! Not THAT kind of "bad things." Come on. Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant things like talking back to my teachers, skipping class, and burning the school gym down. Although, let me let you in on a secret. Me burning down the gym was more of an accident. You see, I have this low tolerance for smokers and this guy was taking a drag and.ugh. Let's just save that story for a later time, huh? Anyways, I still don't know where the office is. So right now, I have no idea what my classes are.  
  
"Great...." I comment to no one in particular, "I'll be late on my first day of my Sophomore year. But that's ok." I shrug in fake calmness.  
  
So here we watch Buffy Summers. The slender, honey-haired, beauty, looking for anyone who might help her. Poor girl. So lost, so alone. Oh, look Buffy! He looks nice! There's a handsome, young gentlemen laughing with his friends sitting on the benches.  
  
And handsome he is. Brown hair and well muscled. Actually, as Buffy approaches closer, she can see that he is a little, "too muscled." But what the hell? You're already headed in his direction anyway! Why don't you ask him where the office is?  
  
I finally find myself standing behind this group of males and clear my throat. They immediately stop their conversations and I notice all their appreciative looks. I sigh in satisfaction, Maybe this school isn't so bad after all.  
  
"Well he-llo, honey," the brunette whistles as his eyes take a tour of my body. Then again, maybe not, I correct myself. He drinks in the sight of my long, firm legs hidden securely underneath my blue, low rise jeans. He's probably drinking in the saliva that's dripping out of the corner of his mouth, I roll my eyes, not really paying attention to what the guy has to say. I'm just determined to get to the office and away from these men. "Where have you been all my life?"  
  
"I've been kind of lost, actually...." Oops. Wrong choice of words. I mentally kick myself as he thinks I'm flirting with him.  
  
He rubs his hands together as he stands up from the bench. He's so tall that he towers above me and remember those muscles I mentioned? He's so built that he's blocking me from the sun. Did I mention how I hate such muscled men? So stop giving me the eye, I scold silently.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you found your way to me." He's trying to sound sincere, I smile at his lame tactics. But to this large man, he thinks he has her caught in his web. He smiles an arrogant smile, thinking that he's won me over. He reaches out to hold my hand and with my hand that he's reaching for, I move it away and pretend to scratch my neck. He looks shocked and confused. Hmm....maybe a girl not interested is a new thing for him. What an arrogant freak, I diss without saying it out loud.  
  
"You know what? I've gotta go. I'm sorry. I'm meeting a friend." I know, lame way to get out of a situation like this. But I'm not a cold-hearted person, so I don't tell him how much his breath stinks, how his armpit sweat is leaking through his white shirt, or how I  
  
SO do not like him. I come up with a polite excuse and end the conversation. I spin around and push my way through the guys huddling around me. Where the heck did they come from, I ask myself. They're all staring wide-eyed at me, their eyes flick back and forth between me and the muscled man.  
  
"Riley, my man," laughs one of the guys, "I think she just turned you down." He shakes his head and laughs along with Riley's other friends.  
  
Riley is shocked that she dare make a fool out of him, Riley Finn! He runs through their short chat and doesn't understand what he had done wrong. She should've been eating at the palm of my hand, Riley thinks. But she isn't and right now, Buffy Summers is flipping her brown hair over her shoulder and roaming around the school building.  
  
Darting my eyes around the school yard, I feel like a loner. Everything is so foreign. The temperature is different, it's hotter. Their clothes are different, they're more revealing and WAY more expensive looking. And the people are totally different too. Well, not exactly. Men seem to be the same everywhere, I shrug. I sigh as I walk by a group of girls who are hanging around some guy wearing a black leather duster.  
  
"Geez, wearing black in this summer heat? He must be crazy! He must be so-"  
  
My thoughts are immediately sucked dry as said guy turns to a girl who is in my line of vision. He is now turned and my eyes catch his body in all its glory.  
  
"-hot." I finish dreamily. My eyes travel up and down his body and so far, I'm giving him full appraisal. This guy is a hottie. He is covered head to toe in black. Wearing a tight-fitting, black t-shirt, jeans, and boots, his hair is the only thing that really has any difference. It is slicked back with gel and a shockingly whitish-blonde. Damn, does it look good. But his face. I have never seen a face like this before. He has angular cheeks and pouty lips..... oh God. And such blue eyes. A high-pitched giggle reaches my ears as I shake my head from the dreamland I have somehow floated into.  
  
"What're you staring at?" A brunette girl from the group laughs. All the other girls turn their heads toward me and started laughing like hyenas. I bite my lip in embarrassment that I am caught staring at the cute guy. He turns and winks at me and the same brunette girl glares daggers; all which are aimed at me. She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he faces another girl who starts blushing once he begins talking to her. The brunette girl who had initiated my presence sends one last look at me and mouths, "Stay away, he's mine."  
  
I sigh in defeat and continue my walk towards the building. The good- looking guys are always taken, I joke to myself. I shake my head and push my way through the heavy, wooden doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *hiding behind bed* Ok.....so how (*cough* BAD) was it? *bites lip* Please review? 


	2. New friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chappy 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok.let's see," I begin mumbling to myself, "Office.office.where is the office?" So caught up in my searching, I don't notice a red-headed girl with a pile of books in hand make a sharp turn at the corner.  
  
"Oomph!" We both collide and the two of us fall flat on our butts; papers and books flying everywhere.  
  
The red haired girl looks so flustered and embarrassed. "Oh.oh my. I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I promise I won't ever get in your way again. It was just that I was carrying all these books and I couldn't see anything. And here I was, turning the corner and I wasn't looking where I was going and I am extremely-" I cut her rambling as I start to laugh. Her face flushes and I realize she probably thinks I am laughing at her.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you," I manage to say in between giggles, "It's just that, these things only happen in movies, you know?" I explain as I smooth out my white camisole top.  
  
The red head looks confused, "What things?" She frowns as she stands up from the floor, she lends a hand to help me up.  
  
"Oh......you know. Parents divorcing because the husband wasn't being faithful to his wife. Then him taking the house and forcing his daughter and her mother to another state. The daughter having a G.P.A. of 4.0 then becoming a troublemaker. After that, going to a new school, being hit on some bulky man and being made fun of in front of some hottie and-" I take a deep breath as this was all said in one intake of air, "well.....this." I gestured with my other hand pointing at the papers scattered on the floor as she pulled me up. I sighed, "Story of my life."  
  
She gave me a sympathizing look, "I'm so sorry."  
  
I shrugged, "Don't be. It's cool. Starting anew. Feels..oh my God," I groan as I bury my head in my hands, "They totally made a fool out of me back there....."  
  
She giggles, "Oh. I'm thinking you managed to introduce yourself to the.. Cordettes?" She kneels down and begin gathering her misplaced things.  
  
"Cordettes?" It's my turn to frown.  
  
She waves her hand in the air in dismissal, "Yeah. The quote unquote, 'popular girls,'" she says as her fingers make air quotes, "They hang out with Cordelia Chase."  
  
I continue to frown, "Cordelia Chase?"  
  
"She's a snob, that one. Very mean and ruthless," She explains, "She has no heart."  
  
I bend down and help her pick up her belongings. "Does she have dark brown hair, about this high," I put a hand above my hand to show her height, "and very possessive?"  
  
The girl laughs and nods as we finish picking her things up, "That sounds like her."  
  
I groan once again, "Ugh.terrific. I can't even manage to find the office without being stupid."  
  
"I don't think you're stupid," the red head says quietly, "You're actually a very nice person."  
  
I smile at the sweet girl next to me, "You're nice too. I'm actually glad we bumped into each other." I hand over half of her books and proceed to carry the rest. "I'll carry these."  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"I want to. Now stop being so fussy. Just help me find the office." As we walk around I ask about her life. "So, what's your name, by the way?"  
  
"I'm Willow Rosenburg." She puts her hand out to shake as she leads me through the halls.  
  
I giggle and shake her hand, "Well hello. I'm Elizabeth Summers. But everyone back home in Washington call me Buffy."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up, "You lived in Washington?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time we reach the office, I learn that she is one of those brainy types who are made fun of by other kids for being so smart. She has no siblings and a small group of nice friends. You'll hear more about them in due time. She has never really been in much rain because rainy days in Sunnydale are very rare. Thus the reason why she was amazed I could have lived in rainy ol' Washington half of my life.  
  
After obtaining my schedule, she and I compare classes.  
  
I look over my paper and then at hers, "It looks like we both have English Lit, History, and Computers together." The bell signals the beginning of school. "Let's get to class." As I turn, Willow grabs my arm and she tells me "no."  
  
"No?" I give her an amused smile, "I didn't know you were on to skip classes."  
  
She laughs and shakes her head, "We have different teachers. Looks like I'll be seeing you in History." We say our goodbyes and I'm left alone again to hunt for my classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while, I shake my head in annoyance as my feet begin to bug me.  
  
"Damn high heels being so pretty and tempting me to wear them to school.." I grumble, "Urgh! Why is this school so big?" I whine as I look around. I am lost once again.  
  
Passing by a janitor who is mopping the floor, I turn a corner and run into a hard wall and fall flat on my butt, much like what happened with me and Willow. Although, the hard wall that's covered in a black, tight-fitting t- shirt, legs in black jeans and combat boots with a long leather duster- wait, huh? Talk about déjà vu, I think. I look up and see that it's not a wall. In fact, it's the hot blonde who had winked at me this morning. How could I forget? I mean, those eyes and lips that are-wait, is he smirking at me? I think angrily. Something about that smirk just pushes my buttons. I wonder why he's smirking at me when his voice jolts me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Need some help up, pet?" He says in-what is that? Is that an accent I hear? God, that's SO hot! A little voice in my head screams. He continues to smirk at me at me because I haven't said anything and I've been staring at him for some while now.  
  
"Luv? Are you ok?" I shake my head and glare at his hand then to his face. He must think I'm some ditzy blonde who falls on purpose, just to get his attention, I think matter-of-factly.  
  
Now, my friends, let's just take a peek into this gentlemen's head, shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And here I am ending chapter 2. Please don't forget to review! Pretty please....? ^_~ 


	3. Cat fight!

A/N: You're all SOOOOOOO completely wonderful! Thank you! Thank you for your reviews! *sniffles* It's just.....made me......so.....HAPPY!!!!! *tears of joy*  
  
*wipes tears* Ok....on with the story.....*sniffles*  
  
Oh! I've also noticed that this chapter has uploaded all funky and stuff.......so I fixed SOME of it. But if there are still some of those weird symbols floating around, *giggles* I'm sooooo sorry! If I've missed some, go ahead and post a review about it. *giggles* And maybe I'll fix it some other time......i think I missed a lot. Again, I am sooooo terribly sorry .......But right now, it's late.......or would it be early?......and I'm sleepy......*yawn* OH! Please review!!! *unconsious* *snore* Zzzzzzzzzzzz.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chappy 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Earlier that day***  
  
"Excuse me ladies," the peroxide haired man said as he tried to peel off the demanding hands of the women surrounding him, "but I have to get going." A wave of disappointed "aww's" sounded throughout the group of females.  
  
"Do you have to go?" The brunette named Cordelia Chase, whined, "Can't you stay for a little longer?" She tightened her grip on his arm and did her best impression of puppy dog eyes. The man inwardly rolled his eyes at her sad attempt at keeping him there. Are those supposed to make me stay? He thought disbelievingly. Please!  
  
Instead of speaking his mind, for once, he just smiled that charming smile of his and turned toward the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, pet." he stroked her cheek, "Maybe next time." Cordelia's eyes closed as his fingers made contact with her skin and she looked absolutely content. Some girls were fuming with jealousy while the rest were just melting at the sight of his gentleness.  
  
"Please don't leave Spikey!!!" A high-pitched perky voice pleaded. Spike slowly turned around and rolled his eyes as the owner of the high-pitched, perky voice leaped onto him and hung her hands tightly around his neck.  
  
"Don't go, my blondie bear!!!" She cried as she continued to cling to his neck like a leech.  
  
The man clad in black clenched his teeth in annoyance, "Harmony, let me go." The long haired blonde shook her head. "Harm……" He almost growled.  
  
"No! I don't want to!" She pouted with her deep red, overly-glossed lips.  
  
One of the jealous girls in the groups gripped Harmony's shoulders and pulled her off angrily.  
  
"Look, Sugar. If Spike says something, you do it," A blondish-reddish haired girl with a Texan accent ordered with her hands on her hips.  
  
Harmony's lips quivered, "B-but.…I love him!" She professed. The whole female crowd gasped and Spike groaned out loud. He ran his hand over his face in exasperation because he knew what was coming next.  
  
All the girls glared at one another.  
  
"You love him?" Harmony nodded her head. "But I love him!" The Texan girl confessed.  
  
An Asian stepped into the middle of the group, "No, I do!"  
  
From behind the Asian, a voice with a Russian accent screamed, "I love Spike, though!"  
  
The Asian turned around and glared at the other girl while a Hawaiian pushed her way through the crowd, at the same time, knocking the Asian aside.  
  
"I love him…….more." The Hawaiian stated smugly. Another gasp rolled around the group and more yelling was heard.  
  
The group of girls continued to argue back and forth about who loved the bleached haired man more. That is, until Cordelia stood up on the bench and towered above the bickering teens. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled causing all their attention to focus on her.  
  
The girl dressed in a white shirt and red, short skirt, cleared her throat, "Ehem……You may all love him," she began, waving her manicured finger at them, "but that doesn't mean he loves you." The girls gasped for the third time that day.  
  
Cordelia spoke loud and slowly so that all of them could hear what she said, "He……loves…….ME." With that, she pulled her Gucci bag over her shoulder and stepped down from the bench and began to walk away. She sighed in satisfaction as she only heard her high-heeled sandals tap on the cement ground. All the girls were shocked to silence and she smiled. That's right, girls. He loves me. Cordelia's inner brat cheered. She had made it a couple of feet away from the astonished ladies when-  
  
"Oomph!" She was tackled from behind and fell into a heap on the grass. Cordelia groaned as she lifted her head off her matching red bag. The logo of "Gucci" was plastered backwards on her forehead. She began pushing herself up but found it difficult with the Asian girl laying on top of her.  
  
"Get off of me!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
The Asian screamed, "No!"  
  
She pushed Cordelia's face back into her bag where her lipstick was sticking out and it just happened to have lost it's cap during Cordelia's fall. "Spike does NOT love you!" Cordelia's face was rubbed back and forth and pushed into her lipstick and she soon had red marks smeared across her nose and cheeks.  
  
Cordelia used all her strength to push the Asian off and the girl on top of her fell to the floor beside her. Cordelia turned to face her opponent and reached for the girl's hair, "How dare y-"  
  
She was cut off as the Texan and Hawaiian landed on top of her. Which were followed by the Russian and the rest of the arguing girls.  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
Girls were screaming and fighting everywhere. Each one, fighting for Spike.  
  
Punch. "I love Spike!" Punch.  
  
Scratch. "You can't have him!" Slap.  
  
Slap back. "Cause he's mine!" Kick.  
  
Punch. "No! He's mine!" Shove.  
  
"You guys! We're all supposed to be friends here!" Harmony complained as she stood and watched everyone rolling on the ground and pulling each others hair. "Stop it already!" The blonde stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.  
  
All the girls stopped in mid fight and said in unison, "Shut up, Harm!" More grunting and growling followed and Harmony could've sworn that each one probably would be left with a bruise and a clump of missing hair.  
  
"You guys stop before someone gets hurt!" Harmony ordered.  
  
For once, she was saying something smart.  
  
"You might break a nail!" Ok, scratch that idea.  
  
Harmony bent down and dried to pry two girls apart. "Stop it-" Someone behind her pulled her hair and arms, into the fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guy all the ladies were fighting over seized this opportunity to slip from the chaos without being noticed. When he was finally out of sight, he straightened up and fixed his leather coat. He smoothed his hair back. Hey, I gotta look good just in case I run into some hottie. he thought matter-of- factly. Then proceeded into the school building.  
  
Once inside, he greeted all the females he passed by with either a wink or his ever-famous line: Hello, cutie. He took his time as he strolled through the halls, not caring whether he was late or not. He always got in trouble one way or another. It was all a part if his "bad boy" image.  
  
He stopped by his locker and pulled out a brown, leather-bound book, a black address that was stuffed with all sizes of folded pieces of paper that contained the phone numbers of almost every girl in school. He tucked a pen and pencil into his pocket as he kicked his locker closed and held the books in his hand.  
  
The man reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper that was supposed to pass as his class schedule.  
  
"Pfft. To go or not to go?" He shrugged, "Might as well surprise them for being in class for the first day of school."  
  
After he found that his class was English Lit. he turned a corner and ran into a soft, small body. Said body fell to the ground and her books fell to the ground alongside her. Spike looked down at the brunette who was leaning back on her elbows and looking at him as well.  
  
Mm……not bad. Spike raked his gaze over her sleeveless arms, across her chest, and up to her face. Cute nose, he gushed in thought. Spike startled himself. Did I just use the word 'cute'? He ignored that surprising thought and continued his exploration of her face. It's what he loved most of a girl. Nobody knew that, of course. Everyone thought he was a shallow guy who went for the girls body, but he loved women's eyes. They held so much emotion. As the saying goes, "Eyes are the windows to the soul." Her eyes were what made him stay silent. They were such an emerald green. They were wide and innocent……and they were also looking him over. That's when Spike shook himself from his silence and a smirk broke out over his face. She hadn't said anything. Chit is speechless, Spike thought cockily.  
  
"Need some help up, pet?" She looked angry, shocked, and embarrassed, all rolled into one. Spike smirked and he lent a hand.  
  
"Luv? Are you ok?" She shook her head at me and glared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Ok, I was meaning to have Spike and Buffy FINALLY talk in this chapter. But it's REALLY long. I think I got a l-i-t-t-l-e carried away.......*giggles* please review! the ones I have gotten so far have made me sooo happy! *sniffles* Thank you! You have NO IDEA how much it means! Even the smallest comments have made me smile non-stop all day! AGH! Thank you! 


	4. I'm NOT gay!

A/N: Oh.......*sniffles* These reviews are just making me sooooo happy! ^_^ Thank you soooo much for reviewing! You know who you are. Give yourself a pat on the back. lol You've sooo made my day! ^_~ *wink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chappy 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," I gave him a shy smile.  
  
'Ooh..pretty smile' Spike thought.  
  
I began, looking around at all my fallen books. God, this is embarrassing, I thought, I had just been staring at him this whole time. Ugh! Dear Lord, he must think I'm a helpless, hormone-ridden girl..who's easy, too. Wait, why would he think I'm easy? God, talk about paranoid.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I could see his offered hand still in front of me. Hmm..maybe this is my chance to show him that I'm independent.  
  
Instead of using his hand to get up, I got up myself, ignoring his hand.  
  
Oh. My. God...is that nail polish?  
  
I shook my head and bent down to retrieve my books. "Oh. My. God...is that nail polish?" I reflected my thoughts as I stared at his black nails.  
  
Spike was taken aback. "Pardon?"  
  
I smirked at his shocked expression and picked up some fallen notebook paper from the floor. It was drenched from the janitor's mopping.  
  
"Those nails...on your fingers...they're black..." I stated slowly as if talking to a child.  
  
He scowled, "Yeah. So what of it?" He inspected his nails to check if they were chipping.  
  
I shook my head once more, "It's..nail polish."  
  
"That it is, pet. That it is."  
  
Ooh! I just love that accent! And those little names he says at the end..gives me the fuzzies.I mentally shake myself. Better not get off track there, Buffy. Wait. His lips stopped moving..am I supposed to say something?  
  
"But, you're a guy...do you get where I'm going with this?"  
  
He raised a scarred eyebrow at me. Oh! It's scarred! Wonder where he got that from..  
  
"Yes, I AM a guy. I'm glad you figured that one out," He smirked, "Well done, luv." He mocked-applauded.  
  
I rolled my eyes. God, he's impossible.  
  
"Guy's don't WEAR nail polish." I said, picking the rest of my books up.  
  
"Yes they do!" He held his hands close to himself. He looked seriously offended as if I was making fun of his manhood.  
  
"No, they don't." I corrected.  
  
"Yes they do." He defended.  
  
"No, they really don't."  
  
"Yes they do!" He was looking at me as if I were mad.  
  
"Men soooo don't." I giggled.  
  
"Men do so wear nail polish!" He held his hand in the air to prove his point.  
  
I finally gave in, "You're right, SOME guys do wear nail polish...." He smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"...Yup. The GAY ones." I finished. I smiled and giggled.  
  
My laughing came to an abrupt halt when a sudden thought occured to me. I turned to look at him and covered my mouth.  
  
"You're...GAY!" I gasped, pointing a finger accusingly at him.  
  
He was appalled, "What?" He shook his head, "No, no, no, NO!" He waved his black-nailed hands in front of himself as if his moving hands could stop my thoughts. 'She better not think I'm gay.' He thought worriedly.  
  
"I am NOT gay!" He tried.  
  
"Ooh..yes. Yes you are." I nodded my head.  
  
"God, no! I'm not!"  
  
I lifted an eyebrow at him and stared pointedly at his nails, "Riiiiiight.."  
  
"Pet, I am NOT GAY!" He exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the janitor and two teachers walking by. They laughed and continued walking.  
  
"You sure?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, "Maybe you subconsciously are and you just don't know it."  
  
I rubbed a finger over my chin in the way a therapist would when thinking, "Hmm...do you find men...in any way....." I paused for dramatic effect, "......attractive?"  
  
He visibly paled. 'God, this was fun!' I thought gleefully.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's ok, you can tell me." I urged.  
  
"W-what? NO! "  
  
"No, you DON'T want to tell me?" I looked at him unsurely, "That's a SURE sign that you MUST think guys are hot."  
  
"I do NOT think GUYS are HOT!" He shouted. The janitor stopped mopping and looked at us strangely.  
  
"It's ok. I promise, I won't tell anyone." And I turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wow! You're not going ANYWHERE until we get this straightened out!" He said, grabbing at my arm while walking, "I am nowhere near being.g-" He slipped on the wet floor, taking me down with him. Our books flew from our hands and made a loud splat when they landed.  
  
Mmm..this is nice...we thought simultaneously.  
  
We lay on the wet floor together. Spike was on his back while my front was splayed on top of him.  
  
'Aww..poop. I have to get off of him before he thinks I like him.' I thought sadly.  
  
'Mmm...I like her being on top of me. She's so warm, cuddly, and soft..'He shifted his weight. 'Unlike me.'  
  
I finally rolled off him and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"..That's number three..." I said.  
  
The blonde man laying beside me turned his face toward me and asked, "What's that, pet?"  
  
I turned to look at him. 'Ooh! Those lips! And we're so close..'  
  
I turned away before I started talking again.  
  
"Number three. I have fallen three times today," I scrunched up my nose, "I wonder if that's a record or sumthin'."  
  
He smiled. 'God, she's adorable.' He looked at her intently and thought of how close they were...  
  
But he too turned his head before talking and stared at the ceiling. "It could be. But I doubt the most number of times falling would be a record worth recording."  
  
He wanted to kiss her. So why hadn't he?  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Spike was jolted out of his thoughts. "What?" Did he say what he was thinking about out loud?  
  
"I said, why not?"  
  
'Oh balls..did I really say that I wanted to kiss her out loud?'  
  
"Why not, what?" He asked cautiously.  
  
I got up on my elbows to look down at him, "Geez. You're impossible, you know that?"  
  
Spike was having a hard time concentrating on Buffy as the upper part of her body was now easier to look at.  
  
"Uh huh..." 'Was she trying to kill me?' Spike thought.  
  
I rolled my eyes at the man clad in black, "You're not even listening to me, are you?"  
  
"Nu uh.." He replied, "Wuh?...huh?" He shook his head as I started getting up.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for class," I checked my silver watch, "Actually, I'm ALREADY late for class." I picked up my books again and began to walk away.  
  
"See you around." I called over my shoulder.  
  
Ha ha! Score one for Buffy! I just made a dramatic exit! I silently squealed. I've always wanted to do that.  
  
Ok, so I've done it before, but they just never did turn out right. I would either trip, bump into someone, or forget something that I left back wherever.  
  
"My 'dramatic exits' never had been this perfect-" I praised quietly to myself.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Ok...so I spoke too soon." I continued walking while he jogged up beside me. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
He stopped and looked to the ground. He shuffled his feet and I swear, he was the most cutest thing I had ever seen.  
  
He shoved his hands into he pockets and looked up at me, "I..er.." He stuttered, "I-I w-wanted..to.um." He stared hard at the marbled floor and shook himself.  
  
Gone was the shy, little boy I had seen. In it's place stood the sexy, arrogant man I had met before. He smirked at me, "What's your name, luv?"  
  
I inwardly sighed. Hmph. I would've liked it more if the shy side of him would've asked me. It would've been so adorable!  
  
But this? Sheesh. He must think he can get anyone he wants. I'll show him.  
  
"I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers." I resumed my walk when he came and strode beside me.  
  
"My name is Spike."  
  
I stopped, "Spike? What kind of name is Spike?"  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
I continued, "Who names their kid Spike?  
  
"It's a-" I cut him off before he could continue.  
  
"I mean, I could understand if someone named their dog Spike, but a person?"  
  
"Pet, it's a-"  
  
"Exactly. It's a pet's name!" I agreed.  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Imagine a father calling on his son; calling out the name: Spike-"  
  
Spike said quietly in suppressed frustration, "It's a nickname."  
  
I continued on, not hearing him and pretending to be Spike's father, "So your dad would be like, 'Hey, Spike my boy! My son, Spike! Spike, my son!- '"  
  
He looked up to the ceiling, "It's a nickname....."  
  
I was now cooing as if talking to a baby version of Spike, "-'Come here Spike! Come here! Come on Spike! Come to mommy!'" I rolled my eyes, "Sheesh. Doesn't it sound like someone talking to their dog?"  
  
Spike massaged his temples.  
  
"You know, come to think of it, there already IS a dog named Spike. It's on this cute cartoon called the 'Rugrats'-"  
  
"IT'S A NICKNAME!" He yelled, effectively cutting me off.  
  
I shut my mouth and stared at him silently. He was panting and looked at me as if I had gown a pair of heads.  
  
"A-are you ALWAYS this...this.. bloody.. annoying?" He managed to get out through clenched teeth.  
  
I was pleased and smiled, "Probably. I couldn't help myself. It's just too much fun."  
  
I turned on my heels and was ready to walk away when he said wait and tugged on my arm.  
  
"You know, there seems to be a lot of things repeating itself today." I mumbled as I faced 'Spike' again.  
  
"You never told me your name, pet." He immediately said.  
  
"Yeah?" He nodded. "Oh..." I walked away and he walked alongside.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"You gonna tell me?"  
  
Instead of answering him, I walked up to the same janitor who had mopped his way to this side of the building. Spike waited for me. "Excuse me, do you know where this room is? I've been looking for it this whole time and I can't manage to find it." I giggled.  
  
'Why didn't she just ask me?' Spike thought. 'Cause she doesn't like you.' The insecure side of him whispered. 'She will', the arrogant part of him coaxed.  
  
The old man smiled and told me directions and then waved me to come closer. He whispered something in my ear and we both laughed out loud. Spike was leaning on the lockers, pretending not to be interested in what the old man had said.  
  
"Thank you." I walked in the direction the man had told me and Spike trailed behind me.  
  
"What was so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Oh..hehehe..nothing." I giggled.  
  
"It didn't seem like nothing." He grumbled.  
  
"He only said, 'Your friend seems like he's sinking in Denial. If he's not gay, he should really get rid of that nail polish.'" I giggled, "I think he's right."  
  
Spike looked at his nails again, "But this is all a part of-"  
  
"Don't give me that crap that, 'it's all part of the look.' Trust me, you'll look even better without them."  
  
When I said this, his head shot up and he had a smirk planted firmly in place.  
  
"Knew you thought I was good looking."  
  
"I never said that." I denied.  
  
"You said 'better.'"  
  
I groaned, "Oh God...I can practically feel your ego inflating.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, come on.......it's just a click away. "What are you talking about?" you ask? I'm talking about the review box, of course! It's quick, easy, and simple. You just click "go" Then type in, "I absolutely LOVE this story!" and then click "submit." ^_~  
  
Please be kind and review. =) 


	5. Teachers like him too? How funny

A/N: *sniffles* Reviews . . . reviews . . . reviews . . . They're like these natural "Happy pills." *squeals* AGH! I just love them . . . Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chappy 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He held the door open for me as I slipped into the classroom. Right when I stepped my foot inside, the whole class sighed.  
  
'What the heck?' I thought.  
  
Scratch that. The whole class didn't sigh. It was actually the whole *female* portion.  
  
They were all staring at me with dreamy eyes.  
  
'Ok, I'm not the gay one here. What did I do? Get into a gay academy or something?'  
  
"Spike!" A voice rang.  
  
I inwardly blew out a sigh of relief. Ooh . . . Ok. Hot guy, standing behind me . . . They're all staring at Spike. Right. So they're not staring at *me*. Phew! Got it.  
  
"Spike, so nice of you to join us!" The teacher exclaimed.  
  
Weird thing was, the teacher didn't say that with any sarcasm. Nope. No sarcasm at all. That whole sentence was sarcasm-free.  
  
This, might I stress, "female" teacher was busy fluffing her gray hair and straightening her knee-length skirt that showed of tons of flabby skin. She noticed her thick glasses were still on and she pulled them off quickly with an embarrassed grin.  
  
Oh, please. Don't tell me she thinks Spike will actually notice her. The woman has *got* to be at least around her fifties . . . Besides, EW! She's old enough to be his mom! Yuck.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Furtado." Spike said, nodding his head at her.  
  
She shook her head, "Uh, uh, uh!" She waved a finger at him, "That's *Miss* Furtado to you."  
  
"Right." I coughed. Spike glared at me. I only gave him an innocent smile, shrugging.  
  
"Actually, I've told you many times before to call me Sarah. Don't you remember, silly?" She teased, continuing her little chat with the young teenager.  
  
I laughed at Spike's sad attempt at hiding his pained expression, but he narrowed his eyes at me once more. I covered my laugh with another cough. "Heh, sorry. Itchy throat . . ." I pointed at my neck.  
  
He returned his attention to the teacher who was giving him a sly smile. He cleared his throat, "Uh . . . Yes. I remember. But Mrs. Furtado-"  
  
"Sarah." The teacher and I said at the same time.  
  
She said it to correct him, I said it to taunt him. What? I couldn't help it. It was funny the way he squirmed under the old teacher's gaze.  
  
"Err . . . Sarah . . . I'm only here to show . . ." He trailed off, remembering that he didn't know my name.  
  
"Me." I filled in for him, "He's only here to show me which classroom I'm in."  
  
The teacher looked disappointed, "Oh . . . Is that it?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. She finally clasped her hands together, "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"  
  
She looked towards us, but she really didn't want an answer.  
  
"Spike, I'm going to put you in *my* class." She announced.  
  
I could see the poor lad's pout behind that plastic smile.  
  
All the girls in the class squealed and cheered. Some called out and said "I love you."  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm gonna be in this class, luv." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
I giggled, "Yup."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, Spike hurriedly pushed himself out the door.  
  
Gasping for breath, he hung his head low with hands on his knees.  
  
He looked up from position, "Geez, pet. You could've at least *tried* to help me in there. Then I would be able to give you credit for 'trying'. But you didn't do a *thing*." He whined.  
  
I was about to cross my arms over my chest, but noticed the three books that kept me from doing so. So I settled on raising an eyebrow at him, "What? You expect me to do *everything* for you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not everything. I just wanted a little bit of help, pet"  
  
"A little help? With what?" I asked incredulously, "You looked like you were doing fine in the middle of that big huddle of girls."  
  
He inhaled and exhaled, drawing in large amounts of air into his lungs. The poor guy looked messed.  
  
He groaned, "Please don't remind me."  
  
"You didn't enjoy it?" I teased, but slightly curious. I mean, any other guy would've loved the attention he got during that period, but I guess you wouldn't call him "any other guy."  
  
"Of course I didn't!" He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
I raised both eyebrows now, truly surprised, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah." 'See? I'm not a slime ball. I don't like to use women . . .' Spike tried to convince himself. 'What the hell. I've used them all the time . . .'  
  
I continued to stare at him, "Wow . . ."  
  
"Yeah, pet. Surprise, surprise. I don't like having girls hanging all over me all the time."  
  
I gave him an odd look and nodded slowly, "Huh. You must be *really* gay."  
  
"Oh dear God . . ." He groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aha! There's chapter 5. Sorry about the delay! *sheepish grin* Thanks to all those who bugged me about updating it. *giggles* And again, thanks for the reviews and for reading this!  
  
Please be kind and review. =) That's all I ask . . . 


	6. My Bratty side says I'm jealous

A/N: Remember when I said reviews were "Happy pills?" Hmm . . . I don't think that anymore. I think they're like these natural highs . . . *grins* Thanks to all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me. ^_^ And thank you for taking the time to read this. *sniffles* Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chappy 6~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A boy ran away in front of me as I passed by a group of laughing girls who I think Willow had mentioned to me were the "Cordettes." They were laughing about something, but I didn't really care to take some time to wonder what it was as I saw how messed they were.  
  
'Huh. They don't look very good. Did they get into a cat fight or what?' I glimpsed at their messed up hair, smeared lipstick, and took in their broken nails. 'Yup. Definitely a cat fight.'  
  
I recognized the brunette girl from earlier and quickened my pace to avoid any rude remarks about this morning. As I walked by, it was like I was a in a movie. They stopped talking and all movements as they stared at me. A girl whispered into Cordelia's ear as she scowled at me.  
  
"First impressions *do* last." I mumbled as I turned a corner.  
  
"My God, pet! Will you get over that?" I nearly jumped out of my skin eyes wide and heart pounding. "Look, I'm *not* gay." Spike hissed when he was out of hearing range of the popular girls.  
  
I turned my head, shocked to see that he had been trailing behind. "You're following me?"  
  
I checked my small, slip of paper that indicated which locker was mine with trembling hands.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak on people. I could've had a heart attack!" I scolded. My hand was on my chest, trying to steady it's racing pace.  
  
He chuckled, "Sorry, pet. Didn't mean to." His hands were up to show his mock surrender.  
  
"Not funny." I pouted. I couldn't help but notice that he stopped laughing and his eyes were focused on my lips.  
  
'Look at those lips.' Spike thought, 'I wonder what they'd taste like . . .'  
  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 'You've known her for what, an hour? And you're *already* wondering what she'd taste like?' He shrugged. 'It's nothing I've never done before.'  
  
I turned away, feeling very self conscious from the intense gaze he had been giving me.  
  
'Right. So what was I supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah.'  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you know that I am not. Gay." The man wearing black said, "I mean, how am I supposed to get you to go out with me when you think I'm gay?"  
  
I counted the locker numbers out loud as I chose to ignore him.  
  
'He's making me very uncomfortable. Can't he just go away? He wants me to go out with him? Right.'  
  
Do you know that bratty side of yourself? That small voice that's always honest about how you feel and always whines when you don't do things it's way? Well, I had one of those sides, and right now? It was telling me, 'He's not making you uncomfortable, you don't want him to go away. You know you want the attention. You know you want *him*.' I took that bratty side and strangled it's neck. Shut up.  
  
"Hmm . . . 233 . . . 234 . . . " I trailed off. When I reached locker 236, there were no more lockers lining the wall. "Um . . . Ok. My locker is 237. So, where's my locker?" I looked at the paper again and at the empty space.  
  
He scratched his head in annoyance, "We *really* got get this straightened out."  
  
I nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it."  
  
"Look, many men wear nail polish -"  
  
I interrupted him, "Uh . . . What's this gotta do with missing lockers?"  
  
He gave me a confused look, "What?"  
  
"We're talking about my missing locker here, remember?" I shook my head, "What are *you* talking about?"  
  
He pointed towards himself, "I'm talking about me being gay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia's locker was opened by a short boy with pants that reached above his ankles and a pair of thick glasses. She had a different "geek" open her locker for her every time. Yeah. She was *that* lazy.  
  
He bowed, "There you go."  
  
Cordeila cleared her throat, "Ehem . . ."  
  
He gasped and recovered, "Sorry, ma'am." She nodded, "I meant . . . Queen Cordelia."  
  
She pinched his cheek in fake sweetness, "That's *Prom* Queen Cordelia, to you, honey."  
  
The boy blushed and looked down, his hands immediately moving to the front of his trousers.  
  
*Prom* Queen Cordelia looked down at the boy, clearly amused, "Aww. What's this?" She pulled his hands away from his pants, but the boy didn't budge.  
  
She giggled, "Don't be shy, what are you hiding?"  
  
The boy's face colored crimson as Cordelia continued to tug on his arms.  
  
"I'm not h-hiding anything, m-miss -" He stopped when the brunette girl finally managed to hold his hands away from himself.  
  
"Aha!" Cordelia exclaimed proudly. Then, she began to laugh. No, not laugh. But it was more of a cackle. An evil cackle.  
  
She fanned herself, "Oh - oh my God." She laughed some more.  
  
Cordelia's little gang of friends looked over her shoulder to see what the commotion was about. They burst into laughter as well.  
  
The boy's face was flaming now as the girls pointed and laughed at him.  
  
Cordelia giggled and leaned towards his ear, making sure the kid got a clear view of her cleavage, "Aww . . . Does someone have a lil' hard on?"  
  
The boy moaned and gasped as she grabbed the bulge in his jeans, giving it a firm squeeze.  
  
"How's that feel?" She asked, tongue darting out to lick his earlobe.  
  
He jerked and groaned as he came. Cordelia gave him a disgusted look and pushed him away, "Ew." All the girls laughed again and the boy ran off on wobbly legs.  
  
Cordelia wiped her hands on a passing boy and that's when she noticed Buffy walking passed . . . With Spike right behind her.  
  
"What the heck is he doing with her?" Harmony whispered to the angry brunette.  
  
She had a scowl firmly in place and she slammed her locker shut, determined to follow the pair.  
  
She crept around the corner, just in time to hear Spike confess.  
  
"I'm talking about me being gay."  
  
Cordelia gasped and the couple turned to see the girl with her hand covering her mouth. Eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Oh my God! I think she's gonna faint!" I cried, running over to her. Despite her being a totally rude person,I helped her walk over to a bench.  
  
She was breathing hard and Spike came close to check on her. He reached for her arm, but she pulled away.  
  
Cordelia looked up and panted, "Y-you're . . ." She didn't finish the sentence, but continued to point an accusing finger at him.  
  
"No, I'm not, pet! I love women! I'm not gay." He explained.  
  
She wasn't listening, though. She shook her head and began talking to herself, "And to think I've kissed you. All those times we made out? And you've been -"  
  
I felt a pain in my chest. 'They kissed. That's ok. I'm . . . I'm cool with that.'  
  
The bratty side of me began to strangle my neck, 'No you're not! You're jealous! Jealous!!! He kissed her! Who wouldn't be jealous?!'  
  
Cordelia was crying and saying in a whiny voice, "I really liked you. You were hot and a *really* good kisser."  
  
I had to stop myself from strangling her as well. 'See? I told you you're jealous' the batty side of me said in a smug voice. 'But it's not my fault! I bet she's *trying* to rub his good kissing skills in my face! Grr.'  
  
The bratty side laughed at me, "Jealous!'  
  
Cordelia threw her arms in the air in exasperation, "God! Why do all the hot guys have to be gay? Huh? Why?" She was actually asking me but didn't wait for my answer, "I mean, Andrew's gay. Can you believe it? And he was *so* cute too . . ." She sniffled.  
  
Spike finally grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "I'm not gay!"  
  
Cordelia looked up with trails of black eyeliner across her cheeks and said hopefully, "Really?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah. Really."  
  
She sniffled again as he ran a thumb under her eyes to stop her tears, "Then . . . Then will you kiss me?" She smiled seductively and drew small circles on his chest with her finger, "You know . . . Just to make sure . . ."  
  
I watched this whole scene play out before me with fists clenching in anger. I turned my head away in disgust and finally agreed, 'Yup. Definitely jealous.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait! Ugh. My back hurts . . . *pout*  
  
Oh! And I just *had* to add Andrew! I love him! *squeals*  
  
Please be kind and review. =) If you don't . . . I'm gonna have Spike and Cordelia end up together! Ooh . . . BEWARE! *giggles* 


	7. Crushes

A/N: I've been having MAJOR writer's block. Ugh. Let me tell you, it sucks. Absolutely sucks. So if this chapter doesn't sound very right, let me know. I didn't write this chapter out of inspiration. It's basically introducing the other characters and stuff like that. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you all! *huggles* Thank you for reading! ^_^ I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chappy7~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike shook his head, "Look, Queen C, it's over -" Her face flamed.  
  
"Kiss me." She demanded.  
  
His eyes bulged out from it's sockets as Cordelia grabbed the collar of his duster and pulled him in roughly. She kissed him brutally, sucking his lips like a vacuum. Cordelia exaggerated her moans and every time Spike backed away for a breath, her pink tongue was seen flicking back and forth like a lizard's tongue.  
  
I grimaced at this display and gagged, "Ugh. Yuck," I stood up, patting Spike's leather clad back while whispering in his ear, "Have fun."  
  
With that, I turned away from the couple. I heard Spike call out something unintelligible, but I decided to ignore it. He was probably enjoying his time with "Queen C."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spike tore his lips from the brunette's sloppy kisses, "Wait-" But Cordelia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her again.  
  
"Cordelia, stop it." Spike ordered standing up while trying to wrench her sticky arms of his body.  
  
She grinned devilishly, "Don't you want to . . .?" She trailed off and raised an eyebrow, pulling at the edge of his pants.  
  
The blonde man scowled and quickly declined, "Ew! God, no."  
  
Cordelia's smile dropped and she plopped back onto the bench, "No?" Her hands rested in his hips.  
  
He shook his head, "No. I told you. We're over, remember?"  
  
She tightened her grip on his waist and hissed, "You didn't seem to mind me kissing you this morning."  
  
Spike frowned and took hold of her wrists before gently laying them in her lap, "Luv, that was before."  
  
Cordelia looked down at their hands and looked back up at him, "Before? Before what?"  
  
Spike smiled and whispered, "Before who, pet. Before who."  
  
The pair watched the retreating brunette's back as she was joined by a red haired girl with a pink, fuzzy shirt.  
  
Cordelia's eyes flashed, but she retained her calmness as she replied dully, "It's her . . .isn't it?"  
  
Spike sighed and looked back at the girl who he had shared many kisses with. He shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin, "Yeah."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I was still gagging once lunch came around.  
  
I waved my arm in the air, mimicking the nasty movements of Cordelia's tongue to show Willow what I was talking about.  
  
"It was disgusting." I finished, "Absolutely, disgustingly, mortifying."  
  
Willow hugged her books to her chest and stuck out her tongue, "Yuck. Sounds like a really bad horror film."  
  
I rolled my eyes in agreement, "Trust me. It was more." I shivered and she waved her arm at me as I did earlier, we burst into giggles as we entered the cafeteria. Slipping in between a group of jocks, a hand shot out and held me back.  
  
"Whao-wee!" The guy whistled and looked me up and down, "Girl, you are hot!" Some guys behind him started to howl and I rolled my eyes, pulling my arm away from them.  
  
"Back off." I warned.  
  
Everyone "Ooohed" when I turned and walked away. Willow had stood at the side, staring blankly at the bulky men and squeaked when she noticed I wasn't there with her anymore.  
  
She jogged up to me and hung onto my arm like a lifeline, "You could've told me you were leaving! I was so scared when I found out I was alone."  
  
I looked at her, giving her a half smile and asked, "Why were you afraid?"  
  
Her mouth gaped open and she explained, "Why was I afraid?" I nodded, "Because! Those are jocks! They push us around all the time, treating us like rag dolls in the playhouse that we have come to call, 'High school.'"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And not only that! But they actually paid attention to you!"  
  
I shrugged, "It's not like I wanted it-"  
  
"Are you crazy? I would *kill* to have a guy look at me like they did you. More or less, talk to me." Willow confessed, "Why aren't you totally freaking?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm used to it."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Used to it?! You mean, guys *always* do that to you?!"  
  
"Yeah." I said, like it meant nothing.  
  
She snorted, "Geez. You're either very arrogant, or what you're telling me is the truth."  
  
I laughed, "Truth."  
  
I giggled at her mock envious look as we finally made it to our table. At it sat two blonde girls and a short brunette boy.  
  
"Hi," I waved, smiling.  
  
"Buffy, this is Anya," Anya stood up and shook hands with me, smiling brightly.  
  
"This is Tara," She waved shyly.  
  
"And this is Jonathan." She pointed to the short, brunette boy who's head was buried in his arms.  
  
Willow brought her hands to her mouth and gasped, "Oh my gosh. I didn't even notice." She said, worry on her face, "What happened to him? Was it . . ."  
  
The blonde's who were sitting on either side of him looked sadly at their friend and nodded.  
  
Tara brought out a tissue and Jonathan took it gratefully while Anya rubbed his back soothingly and nodded, "It was Cordelia." At the sound of the girl's name, Jonathan burst into tears again and thumped his head on the table.  
  
"Oh sweetie, don't do that. You might give yourself a concussion." Tara said, slipping her hand under his forehead to keep him from hitting his head on the wood.  
  
"What is the deal with this Cordelia-girl?" I asked angrily to no one in particular.  
  
Anya looked up at me and simply stated matter-of-factly, "She's a bitch."  
  
I nodded in agreement, shrugging, "Figured." We all shared a small laugh at that as Willow and I sat down.  
  
Jonathan finally settled down and looked up at me, "Hi, I'm Jonathan."  
  
"Buffy," I said, shaking hands.  
  
"No."  
  
I looked at him strangely and nodded, "Yes, that's my name."  
  
"No." He repeated, "No, it's Xander."  
  
I laughed, "No, my name's Buffy."  
  
"Xander!" Willow called out and she ran over to the boy with glasses who was heading toward our table, "Not you too." She immediately wrapped her arms around him, giving him a comforting hug.  
  
The boy named as Xander held a jacket in front of his pants and adjusted the glassed on his nose, "She's not supposed to pick the same boy twice, you know? I think . . . I think it's against the rules or something." He mumbled as he limped to his seat.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Cordelia." Willow answered for me.  
  
I was confused, "Ok, what's going on? I know she's a bitch, but what exactly did she do to these two?"  
  
Anya sighed and rested her chin on her hand, "Cordy-bitch doesn't do anything for herself. She's the lazy ass - big headed - slut bag ho of the school. The bitch likes - loves to fuck with everyone in this school - literally speaking." She paused and muttered, "Bitch is always picking on us -"  
  
"Anya, stop with the swearing!" Tara scolded, reaching a hand to cover her mouth.  
  
Anya glared at her and waved it away, "What?! No one *else* is gonna say it. And we *all* know it's the truth!"  
  
Tara shushed her and continued, "Cordelia is so lazy and thinks that everyone is her, and I quote, 'Slave', she actually gets a different boy to open her locker every time."  
  
"And she chose our friends Jonathan and Xander, here, for today." Anya finished, "Bitch." Tara glared at her and Anya shut her mouth.  
  
Willow was pulling back Xander's hair as he gave her a pained look. Willow hugged his shoulders as she opened his chocolate milk carton for him. He smiled gratefully and blushed.  
  
"So why do they look like this?" I asked, still not getting it.  
  
The table was silent and Anya rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you guys. Someone just say it already." The silence continued and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Ok, fine. Every time a guy opens her locker, she gives them a hand job. She makes them cum in front of her friends and they are then humiliated in front of students and teachers." I raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her bluntness.  
  
"Now the thing is, she usually uses a different boy each time. It keeps things cleaner, I suppose." She waved her hand in dismissal and then pointed at Xander, "But she picked Xander twice. Thus, having him cum twice and having his pants in a little . . .mess."  
  
"Ugh. My life . . .sucks," He professed and was about to drop his head on the table when Anya's hand held onto his forehead.  
  
"Glasses." She stated simply.  
  
He nodded and handed his glasses to Willow and Anya let go of his forehead which dropped onto the table with a loud thud.  
  
"Ouch." He pouted and rubbed his head. Willow smiled adoringly at him as he rested his head on her shoulder. I gave her a knowing smile and Willow blushed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You *so* like him." I said to Willow once we were finished eating and left Xander to the nurses office to get cleaned up.  
  
"N-no, I don't!" She shook her head as her face flamed, "I don't like Xander! I-I mean . . . I like w-who?" She hung her head low and slapped her forehead with her palm.  
  
I giggled at her attempt to cover her mistake, "Nice try." I patted her back, "That's ok, he's cute. He seems like a nice guy."  
  
She looked back up to me, face still blushing, "He is. He's the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He brought my mom flowers when she was sick and he lent me his jacket when it was chilly outside. He always stuck up for me when those jocks tripped me or took my books, even though he'd get beat up for it. He's funny too, he's . . ." She trailed off and I could almost see the hearts in her eyes.  
  
I nudged her, "I was so wrong. You don't like him, you're smitten." She smiled and nodded shamelessly.  
  
Willow giggled and nudged me back, "And what about you?"  
  
I gave her a confused look, "What about me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. I saw you go into that," She put her fingers in the air, making air quotes, "'secluded corner' of the hall with Spike."  
  
"Oh?" I said, disinterestedly.  
  
The red head raised her eyebrows, "Oh? That's all I get? An 'Oh'?"  
  
I smiled, "Fine. How about this." I cleared my throat, "Oh!" I said with exaggerated enthusiasm and clapped my hands.  
  
She shook her head, "Ha, ha. But I'm serious."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh!" She flailed her arms.  
  
"What about 'Oh?'"  
  
She sighed and explained, "You walk into a secluded area with Spike and I don't even get a blush or a giddy giggle?"  
  
I frowned, "Should you be?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, "Yeah." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Uh . . . Why, may I ask?" We had found my locker and I was now turning the dial as Willow continued to explain.  
  
"Do you *know* who Spike is?"  
  
I jiggled the latch, but the locker wouldn't budge. "Um . . .An annoying, hot, British guy?" I tried.  
  
Willow gave me a look.  
  
I sighed, "Uh . . .How about 'An annoying, hot, British guy who has unnatural blonde hair?"  
  
Willow sighed and leaned on the lockers and corrected me, "Try, *annoyingly HOT*, British guy . . .who has unnatural blonde hair." She frowned at the last part, "He's not a real blonde?"  
  
I snorted, "Please. Hair like that? He *so* cannot be a natural blonde." I shrugged, "Maybe at heart-"  
  
"Argh!" Willow mock growled, "You're putting me off topic."  
  
I giggled, "Sorry, go on." I pounded my locker, but it still wouldn't open, "I still don't understand what point of walking with Spike would make me giggle with glee."  
  
Willow nudged me aside and took over the locker combination and began turning the knob, "Spike is only the *hottest* and most *wanted* bad boy in school . . ." She paused and thought moment. After shrugging, she finished, "Probably in town."  
  
She shook her head and continued, "He's not only wanted by *all* the girls, but by teachers too. I mean, he's caused a *lot* of trouble in the past couple of years."  
  
I nodded slowly, "Ah . . .So basically, he's your typical, Bad boy slash Playboy type of guy."  
  
"Yup," She said, popping the 'p'. "Exactly. Every girl has tried to get his attention one way or another and he's all with the, 'Can't touch this.'"  
  
This sparked my interest, "What do you mean?"  
  
She turned and looked my way, "He's never been with a girl. As in, he's never had a relationship. Sure, he's had many one night stands, but that's it." The red head shrugged, "He gets whoever and whatever he wants . . .every time."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled, "Every time?"  
  
"Every time." She pulled the latch up and the locker clicked open. Her watch beeped and she glanced at it, "Oh shoot. I gotta go. I wish I could talk more, but I have to get that book from the library before class starts."  
  
She ran through the herd of students and waved back at me, "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye!" I waved back and turned back to my locker. "What's this?" I picked up a folded note sitting at the bottom of my locker.  
  
It was from Spike.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered with a smile. The letter was some sweet poem. "Does he expect this is gonna sweep me off my feet?" I shook my head, "He's got another thing coming to him."  
  
Willow's voice replayed in my head.  
  
"Whoever and whatever he wants, every time, huh?" I tapped the note in my hand and grinned, "Well, Spike, my boy . . . not this time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *dodges tomatoes* Yeah, I know. The ending was a little lame, but hey, I liked it. *giggles* So what did you think? I've had writer's block all this time, go easy on me . . . *giggles* Please review!  
  
Please be kind and review =) It just makes my day and makes me happy. And a happy me makes quicker updates. *wink* ^_~ 


	8. Who's it from?

A/N: *sheepish grin* Heh heh . . .Sorry for the long wait. I've been having a hard time figuring out how to move this story along. Writer's block is a female dog. Ugh. *clasp hands* But I think I finally got it.  
  
Thanks to those who didn't give up on this story. Thanks for sticking with me! Is there another word for thanks? I find myself thanking you guys a lot and the word "thanks" just doesn't seem to cut it anymore. You guys have been great. I love you all! *sniffles*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chappy 8~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I smiled at the folded note that I found in my locker.  
  
It was the third note since the first one I discovered today. After every period, I had went to my locker and saw one laying there.  
  
To think he's been doing this all day . . . How he managed to get to my locker before me was beyond me. But I guess it was sweet. Sweet words that probably meant nothing. My smile faded and I sighed. Shrugging, I muttered perkily, "Oh well."  
  
"Oh well, what?" Willow asked, walking up to my locker, "Ah. I see you've figured out how to open-" She stopped and a smile creeped onto her lips as she finished with, "that note . . ."  
  
I nodded, absentmindedly. Did he do this to all girls? Slip love notes into their lockers? Was I just special? Did he really like me this much? Or was this just another way to get into another girl's pants?  
  
I didn't notice that Willow had taken the paper of me and was reading through it.  
  
She flipped the note over and frowned, wondering where the name of the sender was. "W-who's it from?"  
  
"Sp-" I stopped myself, thinking that I'd look totally stupid if it turned out to be some other guy. It was just an assumption . . .But a *good* assumption, thank you very much. I mean, who ELSE could've given it to me?  
  
"Who?" Willow asked again. "There's n-no name." I mentally frowned. Why was Willow stuttering? I know I've only known Willow for a little while, but it's obvious that when she gets nervous or embarrassed, she stutters. I shrugged, thinking that maybe she was embarrassed about finding a love poem.  
  
"S . . ." Catching myself again, I finished, "S . . .Somebody I don't know."  
  
Willow nodded slowly, still looking very intently at the poem.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So, pet. Receive anything interesting today?" Spike asked, jumping and perching onto my table where I was sitting. Damn, he looked sexy sitting like that.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Am I getting turned on by how a guy sits? What has this world come too?-  
  
"Hello?" Spike asked, snapping a finger at my face, "Pet?"  
  
My head shot up, "Huh? Pets? What about pets?"  
  
Spike smiled. 'Adorable thing . . .' Spike shook his head, 'You poof!'  
  
He smirked and laid a casual hand on mine, "I was wondering if you got anything today. . ."  
  
Curses! Why does he have to touch my hand while talking to me? It's not like he's blind or anything.  
  
"Yes, in fact. I did." I replied, slipping my hand from under his own. He frowned at this action.  
  
'Uh . . .This is new . . .' Spike thought in surprise. "Yeah? So what was it?"  
  
I shrugged, sighing, "Oh . . .Nothing *special*."  
  
'Nothing . . .Special?!' Spike thought in anger and shock. 'What's the matter with this bloody chit?'  
  
Spike smirked, covering his uneasiness, "Nothing special, eh? Are you sure? I thought I saw you holding something when you came in-"  
  
"No, nothing." I sighed, silently reveling at the fact that he was getting stressed.  
  
He scratched the back of his head, asking stupidly, "Nothing?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nothing," I confirmed.  
  
"But what about that . . .thing. That . . .I think it was a paper . . . Isn't that it right there?" Spike asked.  
  
Before class, I had purposely slipped the note into my backpack, but slightly left it peeking out from the pocket.  
  
I pretended to be surprised and gasped, "Oh! You mean this?" I pulled it out and waved it at him.  
  
"Yeah." His face brightened, "Did you open it?"  
  
I gave it a bored look and held it to him, "Yah . . .But it really didn't mean much to me."  
  
"What?" He looked disappointed.  
  
"Whoever wrote it must've been really drunk . . .I mean, the words don't even rhyme. The words don't at ALL flow." I shook my head as I pressed the paper against his chest, "Can you throw it away for me? Please?"  
  
He frowned, "Rhyme?"  
  
I inwardly rolled my eyes at his lack of knowledge toward poetry, "Yeah, that usually what happens when *you*-" I paused and corrected myself, "I mean, when *one* writes poetry."  
  
He looked at me, confusion plain on his face, "Poetry? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Poetry, that's what's on-" I froze and my mind raced. Oh my God. It wasn't him. He didn't send me the poems . . .It was somebody else.  
  
"Pet, are you alright?" He put a hand to my forehead, feeling my cheeks and neck. Lingering a little longer on my neck. 'So smooth . . .' He thought in delight.  
  
I swallowed and cleared my throat, "I'm . . .I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" He actually looked worried.  
  
"Buffy, you don't look so good . . ." I turned toward the voice and saw Xander heading towards me. He was wearing new green jogging pants from the nurses office.  
  
"Xander, hey." The two guys looked each other up and down and I cringed.  
  
"Who's this, luv?" Spike asked, not looking at me but giving Xander a threatening look. It all but said, 'Stay away.'  
  
I stood up and pushed Spike away from towering over Xander, "This is Xander."  
  
"But you wouldn't know me, probably because you don't ever pay attention to others besides yourself and your little gang of girls." Xander spat, finally standing up to a popular person.  
  
Spike glared, fists clenching. "At least I *have* girls," He retorted.  
  
Ouch. That hurt. Not only for Xander, but for me. Girls. He had girls. Other girls. Pretty girls. Pretty girls who'd probably give him anything he wanted and I wasn't like that. Looks like I won't be getting with Spike any time soon . . .  
  
"Shut up." I told my thoughts and to Spike.  
  
"What?" Spike frowned at me, wondering what he had said wrong.  
  
I ignored him and I tugged on Xander's arm. Pointing to two seats toward the middle of class, I said to him, "Come on, Xander. I think those seats are empty."  
  
Xander gave me a surprised look but then relaxed, smiling smugly at Spike who had confusion etched all across his face.  
  
"Ok," He sent a glare at the blonde man, "Shouldn't be around jerks. I heard they can jerk-ify you if you stay around them long enough."  
  
We walked away and all the while, I felt Spike's eyes on me. I felt a little guilty, but I knew I had to stay away from him. He meant bad business. I was brought up to stay on the good side. Good and bad don't ever mesh well . . .It's too bad. I thought sadly.  
  
I leaned into Xander's ear, slightly amused by his choice of vocabulary, "Jerk-ify?"  
  
He threw me a sheepish grin and shrugged, "I'm not really good at thinking on the spot. But it sounded intimidating and mean, right?"  
  
He gave me a hopeful smile and I just laughed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the first day.  
  
I walked over to my locker, dropping of a few books. As I opened it, sitting on the bottom was another note.  
  
"What the hell?" I mumbled. Another romantic poem.  
  
Who was writing these?  
  
I quickly ran through all the people . . .guys, I had met:  
  
Spike, Xander, Jonathan, that guy at the beginning of school . . .what was it? Riley, that was it. Hm . . .Might as well add the janitor too.  
  
Now which one of these guys was it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: No, this is not gonna turn into a mystery fic. I don't know how to do those. *sheepish grin* lol  
  
Please be kind and review. =) School sucks. Review and make me happy! *giggles* Please? PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?! Oh yeah, and who do you think the mystery man is? Who? Who COULD it be? I've left clues . . .Well . . .At least to ME they looked like clues . . .*giggles* 


End file.
